1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a pedal assembly for an automotive vehicle to prevent injury to the vehicle operator in the event of a crash as a result of the brake pedal moving into the operator space in response to crash forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pedal displacement control structures are known in the prior art to counter the forces resulting from a vehicle crash. One such counter measure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,930 to Ono et al. wherein a structural member is disposed between the cross beam and the pedal arm for deforming in response to crash forces to provide a counter force against the pedal arm in a crash condition. The limit of the movement of the pedal arm into the operator space is controlled solely by the deformation characteristics of the structural member and the hydraulic fluid trapped in the system can, in effect, act in concert with the crash forces. In addition, the deformed structural member must be replaced no matter the degree of deformation from crash forces.
There are also systems known to relieve the hydraulic pressure in the brake system in the event of a crash. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,160 to Ewing et al. however, the prior art systems use complex solenoids or mechanical systems that are seldom or never used.
There remains a need for a simple and inexpensive system yet one which can be reused without reconstruction.